Need You Now
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: When the man he loves needs help, Reid shows the town how much he's really changed.
1. Plans

**Unfortunately I do not own Luke, Reid, Katie, Chris, or any of the ATWT characters :(**

**

* * *

**

Luke thought his socks felt tighter, but brushed it off, things shrink in the wash all the time. Just as Luke pulled had pulled his shoes on he heard his phone ring. "Luke Snyder."

"Yes, hello Mr. Snyder this is Reid Oliver, I was wondering if you would like me to send the car."

Luke laughed, "No, its okay Reid, I was just about to get in my leave."

"Okay, I'm about to leave the hospital, see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Luke."

Luke arrived at the house to find boxes everywhere. _Knock, knock, knock. _

"Its open!" Katie called from inside the house. Luke pushed open the door and stepped into the box filled living room.

"Oh, Luke, hi! Reid isn't home yet, I think he got held up talking to someone he really doesn't want to talk to."

Luke laughed,"Of course! So Katie all ready to move out?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no. Well, I'm ready but it'll be so weird to move out and away from Brad. Its what I need to do though, Chris and I need a new start, and Chris...Chris needs me more than ever."

"Katie, if anyone can help him its Dr. Dixon, and they'll find a donor, I'm sure they will. They found one for me."

Katie smiled, "Thanks, Luke, I'm keeping my hopes up, but right now I just want to spend time with him"

"I understand."

Katie checked her watch, "Well I better head out, I'll see you tomorrow!"

After Katie left, Luke wandered around the house, weaving through the boxes.

Luke was getting a glass out of the cupboard when Reid walked in. "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry I got sucked into rounds, then I had to check out a patient who got a black eye, and when I finally got in the car, I hit traffic."

Luke didn't say anything he just kissed Reid. Reid groaned, "I would love to just...but nope I have plans for tonight."

"Ooooh, plans?"

"Yes, yes, plans, now give me five minutes to change and I will share them with you." Luke wandered over to put his glass away while Reid changed. After putting the glass away, Luke felt faint but brushed it off as excitement. Luke never made it to the couch because everything went black.

Reid was excited, he was going to ask Luke to move in with him tonight. Reid got ready in record time, three minutes. Reid walked out and looked around for Luke, "Luke?" Then Reid saw Luke, on the ground, unconscious. Reid automatically went into doctor mode, checking his pulse, making sure he was breathing, and calling 911.

"Yes, this is Doctor Reid Oliver, I have an unconscious kidney transplant of five years here. He's breathing and his pulse is moderate, but slow."

Luke woke up as he was being lifted into the ambulance, "R-Reid what happened?"

"Luke you passed, out we're going to the hospital, your going to be okay."

"Reid..."

"Luke, shhh, don't talk just relax," Reid pushed the hair away from his forehead.

When they got to the hospital, Reid called Lily and Holden while they did tests on Luke. Then, Bob walked out of the room with a grim look on his face.

"Bob, what is it?"

"Reid, its his kidney...Oh, Lily, Holden I'm glad you got here so quickly."

"Bob what's wrong, Dr. Oliver didn't go into specifics..." Holden asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but Luke has another kidney infection.

"Why can't we just give him antibiotics like all the other times?" Holden asked.

"This infection is worse, his kidney is failing."

Lily gasped, "Its f-failing?"

"Yes, Lily, I'm so sorry. We'll begin looking for donors immediately, but for now we have to put him on dialysis"

"Can we see Luke?"

"Yes, tell him what's up, let him know that death isn't evident and we'll do everything to help him." Lily nodded, choked up with tears and Holden guided her into the room. Bob nodded at Reid and walked away.

Reid paced, _Luke can't die, he won't. Luke is the only reason I breathe now, the only reason I'm here. If Luke's gone...I don't know if I'll be able to live here anymore...I really don't want to leave..._

"Reid!" Katie called as she hurried down the hall, followed closely by Chris. Reid turned around not wanting anyone to see him with tears in his eyes.

When he'd found his composure he turned around and Katie caught him in a hug.

"Bob called Chris, he thought you might need me here..."

"Katie, I'm...I'm scared, if Luke doesn't...if Luke doesn't get a transplant he could..." Reid whispered.

"Reid, Memorial has a great staff, they'll do everything for Luke and if we can't get an anonymous kidney, maybe Oakdale will come together and get tested..."

Reid broke away from the hug, "Katie! That's it! I'll get tested! Thank you so much! Look, I need to find Dr. Hughes, but I'll talk to you later."

"!" Reid said when he found Bob down the hall.

"Reid...did something happen with Luke?"

"No, no, I need you to test me."

"Test you..."

"Yes, test me, see if I'm a match for Luke. I want to give Luke one of my kidneys."

"Are you sure Reid?"

"Yes, yes I'm positive."

"Okay, come with me."

* * *

**AN: Okay guys, I started this story a while ago, but thought I'd put it up seeing as -sniffle- ATWT only has 3 full weeks left. Well anyway, I'll update again soon, and please R&R! Thanks! :D**


	2. Hope

**As The World Turns owns them all -sigh-**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild swearing**

**

* * *

**

Reid came back from the lab to see Lily and Holden leaving, "Lily, Holden, how is he?"

"Okay, I think he could use with a visit from you, would you mind staying with him tonight? Holden and I want to go home."

Reid nodded and gave Lily a hug and shook Holden's hand, "I'll see you in the morning."

Reid walked into room, closing the door and watched Luke as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Bob, I don't need your words of comfort. I'm dying and I know it, buttering it up doesn't work with twenty-one year olds."

"Good thing I don't like butter," Reid said as he sauntered over to Luke and kissed him.

"Reid..." Luke said, his voice breaking.

"Luke, you aren't going to die, I have a good feeling that you'll be getting a kidney soon."

"Reid, being optimistic isn't going to get you anywhere believe me, I know."

"Luke, I'm not being optimistic, I just can sense these things..." Reid said smiling.

"What are you not telling me Reid?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just know you're going to be fine."

Luke sighed, "Sure, feel free to think that..."

Reid reached out and took Luke's hand, "So, do you still want to know my plan?"

"Oh, your plan, Reid I totally ruined our night..."

Reid chuckled softly, "You never ruin anything Luke, I can tell you my idea, right here, right now and it wouldn't make a difference."

"Idea?"

"Luke, I don't do loneliness, in Texas it didn't matter because I worked long hours, I never ate alone, sat on the couch and watched TV alone, and now that Katie's moved out and the house is mine, it seems so _big._ I did some thinking and I decided I need a new roommate..._you_."

Tears sprang to Luke's eyes, "Reid, I'm honored and I would do anything to move in with you, but...but...I'm not...I may not be around much longer."

"Luke, shut up. You're going to live and we're going to have a life together. Now start acting optimistic, or I'll make you."

"Oh really, and how will you make me Dr. Oliver? I'm on my damn deathbed and all people are telling me is that I have 'options' and I should keep a 'positive outlook.'"

"Do you want someone to give it to you straight Luke? Here we go, your kidney is failing and you'll be able to stay on dialysis for a while but you need a new kidney. The donor list is so damn long and you'd probably die before you get an anonymous donation. The thing is, I have perfectly healthy kidneys and one too many, so I got tested."

"Oh Reid..."

"Luke if I loose you, I'll loose everything. At least Katie had Jacob I would have nothing, life would be meaningless for me."

"Reid, come here..." Luke said and they kissed passionately, it was a kiss that said forever.

They had broken away and we're smiling at each other when Bob walked in, "Reid could I talk to you for a moment?"

Reid nodded and followed Bob into the hallway, "Reid...I looked at your file and it says you have had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic used in this procedure. Now the reaction didn't occur in your last operation, but it could occur in this one. I'd just like to warn you of the consequences."

"Are you saying I'm a match?"

"Yes, Reid, you are."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Why can't we do the operation tomorrow?"

"Reid its not that easy, we need to run tests on both of you, and you need to be put on a certain diet, make sure your kidney is in top shape before the surgery. At best, the surgery could be preformed at the end of the week. Also, Luke needs to agree to the surgery."

Reid sighed and looked at the room where the love of his life slept, "I'll make sure he agrees."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I had to totally change the second half of the chapter because I'm still not sure how to end this...Well anyways who saw Reid and Luke on 8/27? I LOVED IT ahah Reid and his toothbrush...oh best one since...I don't know ****-sniffle- Well guys please review! Chapter three with be up soon! Thanks!**


	3. Persuasion

**ATWT owns Reid, Luke, and Bob :|**

* * *

Luke woke up with Reid snoring lightly in a chair. He laughed and picked up a plastic cup, throwing it at his boyfriend.

"Wha-Luke?"

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Hey...aren't I supposed to be the one who wakes you up?"

"Nah...I have good aim anyway..."

"Sure, kid sure..." Reid said as he walked over to Luke's bed, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Luke, I have good news."

"What?"

"We found you a kidney."

"Already? That seems...too soon."

"Too soon? No, you just got lucky, the surgery can be preformed at the end of the week!"

"Reid...I don't know, someone probably needs this kidney more than I do..."

"Luke, I promise you, you got this kidney fair and square, this is your kidney Luke. Please, get the surgery. For me?"

Luke closed his eyes, "Are you sure that no one else needs it?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, okay, can I talk to Bob?"

"Sure, I'll go get him."

Reid wandered around the hospital for a few minutes before finding Bob, "Bob! Good news, I convinced Luke to go through with the surgery, he would like to talk to you."

"Well, good job Reid, I will gladly talk to Luke."

"Oh and Bob, he doesn't know its my kidney..."

"Reid..."

"I just don't want him to know, okay? Doctor-Patient privilege."

Bob sighed and walked into Luke's room with Reid close behind him.

"So Luke I hear you are ready for a new kidney."

"Bob, its really my kidney?"

Bob sighed, "Yes Luke, its as much your kidney as it was the person who donated it."

Luke's eyes widened, "Uh, wow, how soon can the surgery happen?"

"Within the week, we have a few more tests to run, but we should be ready by Friday,"

Bob nodded at both of them and left the room.

Luke didn't say anything he just stared straight ahead.

"Luke? Hey, Luke, you all right?"

"I can't believe I got lucky again..."

"Luke you deserve to get lucky."

Luke's head snapped up and he looked at Reid, "No, no I don't, I've done bad things Reid, but whenever it seems like I'm going to die...I don't."

"Luke, that's because too many people love you, you won't be able to die for a long time."

"I-I can't wait until I'm out of here."

Reid sidled over to Luke, "Yes, and then you and I can start a life together."

"Mhmmm, moving in? Are you still keeping the offer on the table Dr. Oliver? Someone with health like mine might be hard to live with."

"And its hard living with someone who has to deal with people like you all day. We'll both deal."

Luke pulled Reid close, "Yes, yes we will."

* * *

**AN: Ugh, this is short and its taken long enough to post! Sorry guys, I had some serious writers block, but its getting better, I'll try to get a longer one up soon, I'll have some inspiration from all the tears I'm going to shed in the coming days :'( **


	4. Surgery

**AN: ATWT owns them all :'(**

* * *

"Luke, I'm so sorry I can't be there right before you go into surgery, I have surgery of my own an hour before you do."

Luke sighed, "Its okay, Reid, I'll see you after anyways. Promise you'll be there when I wake up?"

"Promise."

After talking for a little while longer, Reid realized he needed to go into pre-op, he kissed Luke goodbye and slipped out of the room.

"Reid! Are you ready?"

"Lets just get this over with. I would like things to be back to normal as quickly as possible."

"Well," Alison said as she led Reid down the hall, "let's get you into pre-op."

"His pulse is becoming irregular!"

"Get a look in his throat..."

"Its definitely swelling, he's having an allergic reaction."

"Get him on a ventilator right now!"

Luke's back hurt, that was the first thought that ran through his head, his second thought was that the annoying beeping of the dialysis machine was gone. _Wait, its gone!_ His eyes snapped open and he looked around, wincing at the pain in his back, but noticing that there were far less needles in him than there had been earlier today.

"Oh, good, Luke, you're awake."

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey, how are you feeling."

Luke lay back on the bed, "My back hurts...but I'm not on dialysis anymore, does that mean I have a new kidney?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, that is what it means."

"Luke! Glad to see you're awake," Holden said as he walked into the room.

Luke smiled at his dad's enthusiasm, "Great to see you too, dad." Then Luke noticed who was missing, "Mom, Dad, where's Reid?"

Lily and Holden looked at each other. "Mom...Dad...where is he?"

"Honey, Reid's in the ICU."

"W-why? He was fine when I saw him a couple hours before the surgery, he said he had to perform surgery of his own."

"Honey, Reid didn't want to tell you..."

"Mom, what do you mean? Is he sick?"

"Luke, do you know who's kidney you have?"

"Yeah...some anonymous donor why?"

"No, Luke, it's Reid's."

"Wh-what? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Luke, he knows you, he probably didn't want you to make a fuss, and he definitely didn't think there would be any complications..."

"Complications! What happened? If there were complications why do I have his kidney?"

"They were already too far into the surgery to stop, he's on a ventilator, he had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic. He's in critical condition right now."

"I need to see him."

"No, Luke, you've just been through surgery yourself..."

"Mom, Reid is the man I love, I need to see him!"

Lily sighed and looked at Holden, "We'll go talk to Dr. Hughes about it."

Luke nodded and watched them leave. When he couldn't see them in the window anymore, he got up slowly and painfully, and opened the door, when the coast was clear, he was off to find the love of his life.

* * *

**AN: -sniffle- I don't know if I have anything to say right now...I thought I'd get this up before Tuesday... I definitely will try to have another chapter up by Tuesday...-sniffle- I'll have a lot of inspiration to write in the coming days, with the next Reid-centric -sniffle- episode... -sobs- I uh...please review! Do it for Reid! :'( Thanks :)**


	5. Visits

**ATWT characters are NOT figments of my imagination **

* * *

Luke miraculously reached the ICU without running into any doctors and nurses. He slipped by the desk and found Reid, in room 3. He gasped at what he found, the invincible Dr. Oliver was asleep, the ventilator clicking as it breathed for him. He had four IVs sticking out of him, and his face was swollen. Luke pulled up a chair and sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Look, Reid, I don't know if you can hear me, but, you better get better. You're so stupid sometimes, why didn't you tell me you were giving me a kidney? I wouldn't have stopped you, sure I would've put up a fight, but in the end I would've let you. I don't understand how you can be so humble yet so arrogant at the same time! You obviously care about people more than you let on. I just...I love you Reid, and I want us to be able to go through with your plan...I want us to grow old together. So please Reid, hold on, for me."

"Luke! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Ali! Uh...hey...I needed to see Reid."

Ali shook her head, "You are one of the most stubborn people I know, hours after you get out of surgery, you leave your room just to see Reid."

"Ali...is he going to be okay?"

She smiled, "I'm cautiously optimistic right now. The swelling has already begun to go down on his throat..."

"That's great. Are you his nurse?"

"Yes...I was just coming to check on him before I go into surgery. They found a heart for Chris and Bob asked me to be the main nurse."

"That's great Ali!"

"I'm nervous though, this is only my second transplant team, and to work with Dr. Dixon..."

"You'll be fine," Luke said smiling.

"Yes, but you won't if I don't get you back into your room."

"But..."

"Luke, I promise you, when I get out of surgery, I will bring you to see him, but for now, you need rest of your own."

Luke sighed and nodded, he stood up slowly, wincing.

While Chris was in surgery, Katie came to visit Luke.

"Hey...how you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Katie, how are you?"

"A nervous wreck, but I'm relieved too."

"Katie...did you know Reid was going to give me a kidney?"

Katie nodded.

"Why did everyone know except me? Why wouldn't Reid tell me?"

"Luke, after living with Reid for nine months, one thing I know for sure, is that he loves you. You know everything Reid does has a purpose, even though it doesn't always show right away."

Luke nodded, "Katie you're right...I'm just worried..."

"Luke, don't be worried, Reid's a fighter, knowing him he'll want to preform surgery the day he gets discharged."

Luke laughed, "Yupp, that's Reid all right."

* * *

**AN: I'm so proud of myself for getting this up so quickly! I'm pretty sure there will be another one up tomorrow! I really want to get deep into this story before school starts! Sorry the chapters are so short...but...I don't know, maybe my subconscious wants to stretch it out...who knows? Anyway please review! Thanks!**


	6. Awake

**Luke, Reid, and Ali, are owned by ATWT...**

* * *

Days passed, Luke visited Reid daily, talking to him and willing him to get well. The swelling had gone down, but the doctors had no way of knowing if the throat would close when they removed the ventilator. No matter what, Luke wanted to be there when they removed it.

Ali came to get him one afternoon, "Do I really need to ride in a wheelchair?"

"Luke, you know hospital policy, you can't be out of bed or of a wheelchair until you're discharged."

Luke sighed, "Fine."

When they reached the room, the doctor was there, along with another nurse.

"Be ready, alright?" Ali and the other nurse nodded, and Ali began assisting with the removal of the ventilator. They pulled it out, and Reid gasped, and began breathing on his own. The doctor smiled with satisfaction and checked his vitals while Ali placed him on oxygen, just in case.

"He should be awake soon," the doctor added as he left.

"I'll come get you later okay?" Ali said as she left with the other nurse.

Luke nodded and wheeled up next to Reid.

"I'm going to get this out now, because I know you won't want to be sappy when you wake up, but Reid...I love you, and I hate you for scaring me like this! If I lost you, and I had your kidney...I don't know...You've seen how worked up I can get, imagine that...times a billion. Reid I would've still lived, but you would've taken my heart with you." Luke took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, "Okay, I'm done. Take your time waking up."

Reid woke with a start, the train was coming, his seatbelt was stuck...He looked around and all he saw was Luke.

"Luke?" Reid whispered, his voice hoarse, "Wha-happened? Why am I not beat up?"

"Reid? What do you mean?"

"The train...it was coming...my seat belt was stuck..."

"Reid, you gave me a kidney, you had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic and they had to put you on a ventilator before your throat closed up, you've been out for over a week."

"I...wow, but you're okay? The surgery went fine and now you're healthy again?"

Luke smiled, "Yes Reid I'm fine, I can go home today."

"Well thats great! What?"

"I'm not going home though, I'm not going home until you do."

"But Luke you need rest, you shouldn't be sleeping in a hospital chair!"

"Look, Reid, there's not point in arguing, I almost lost you once, I'm not leaving your side for a long time Dr. Oliver. You'll be out in a week and then we can rest together. Of course when you're well enough, you'll have to help me move in with you."

"Really? You're going to move in?" "Of course Reid! Why would I not want to?"

"Well..I dunno Luke, I almost lost you, and I acted rashly...and I would be mad at you if our situations were switched..."

"Reid! I am not mad, I'm just glad I still have you."

The nurse came in, "Oh, good you're awake, I'm sorry, but I have to give you your medicine for the night. It'll put you to sleep for the night, but this should be the last time I give you a large enough dose to knock you out."

Reid nodded and Luke backed up, letting the nurse do her job.

"He should be asleep in about ten minutes, would you like me to tell Ali to come get you when you're asleep?"

Luke nodded and she smiled as she left the room. Luke and Reid talked for a little while longer until Reid said, "Hey Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired, but if I fall asleep you'll still be here when I wake up, right?"

Luke smiled and kissed Reid's forehead, "Of course."

"L-luke?" Reid said, he speech beginning to slur.

"Yeah?"

"I loof ew."

"Love you too, Reid, love you too."

* * *

**AN: -phewf- Today was hard, I just...I don't know what to say, but I thought this might make it better :) Anyways...more will be up soon. Please review, thanks! :) **


	7. Aftermath

**AN: Reid and Luke are not my characters! **

_

* * *

One month later..._

Reid was eating a sandwich. No, it wasn't _any_ sandwich, it was one of _his _sandwich's, a sandwich piled with meat, condiments, toppings, and any other wonderful addition he could find in the fridge. He took a bite and checked his watch, Luke would be done with his appointment soon, and then they could go home. At least it gave him time to finish the sandwich he never had a chance to eat at lunch.

"Reid come on, lets go home."

He looked up at Luke, his mouth full.

Luke sat on the end of Reid's desk, "Sorry it took so long, I had to pick up my prescriptions."

Reid looked at his boyfriend lovingly, he knew Luke hated his medicine, but he never complained. Reid had been done with his post op appointments a few weeks ago, and he was off the prescription he'd been given. Luke, on the other hand, had just had his last post-op and still had another month of medicine. He hated seeing Luke deal with the side effects, it made his heart ache. They made Luke tired, nauseous, plus headaches and body aches. Luke never complained, but Reid could tell Luke hated the medicine, and he hated the post-ops because it was then when he got a double dosage. Reid made Luke schedule their post-ops on Fridays because he had Saturdays off. He saw Luke close his eyes and his hand slip to the desk for support and Reid knew the medicine was already beginning to take effect. He quickly pushed his sandwich into the trash next to his desk and stood up, grabbing his briefcase and taking Luke's hand.

Luke sighed and opened his eyes, giving Reid a small smile as Reid lead his out of the hospital. Luke slipped into the passenger seat as Reid slipped into the driver's seat. The ride home was quick and they didn't talk much. Reid noticed Luke was visibly trying to keep himself awake.

"Larger dosage than normal?"

"Yeah...he said that since it was my last post-op, they'd give me a bigger dosage, then I'll just need to refill the prescription one more time. Of course I'll still have my normal pills..."

They drove over a bump and Luke winced.

"You can complain you know."

"Oh...its not that bad."

"Luke I know how bad the side effects are, you don't have to hide it around me."

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but changed his mind and nodded. Reid took Luke's hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb for the rest of the drive. When they reached the house, Reid helped Luke out of the car, and they hurried inside.

"Do you want to go to bed or you can lie on the couch or..."

Luke swayed on his feet for a moment, "Um...maybe I'll just turn in early...is that all right?"

Reid rubbed Luke's back gently, "Of course thats all right, come on, lets get you out of these cloths and into something more comfortable."

Luke nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes and Reid helped him into a t-shirt and flannel pants and tucked him in, knowing that Luke was already asleep.

Reid woke up to Luke puking in the toilet. He wandered in to find Luke sitting with his head leaning against the wall of the bathtub. Reid sat down next to him.

"I told you to wake me up when you start puking."

"I didn't want to wake you up, you got up really early yesterday because you had surgery..."

"You still haven't broken your old habits have you?"

"W-what?"

"Taking care of everyone over yourself. I wasn't tired, and you knew that, but you let me sleep anyway. Its one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Luke smiled up at Reid and opened his mouth to reply, but instead he keeled over the toilet. Reid rubbed his back as Luke dry heaved.

"Luke," Reid said gently, "why don't you move back to bed? Your stomach is obviously empty...unless you want something to eat..."

"Reid," Luke said quietly, "you do know you're babbling..."

Reid hugged Luke to his side, "I don't like seeing you like this. Its...unsettling."

When Luke didn't answer, Reid dragged him up from the floor. Supporting Luke as he swayed slightly and helped him back into bed.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Luke nodded, "I just need you."

Reid smiled and kissed his forehead, "You already have me."

* * *

**AN: I think I'm going to have another chapter or two, I considered making this a separate oneshot, but I just put it with this one. A little note, I don't have that much medical knowledge so the thing with Luke taking the medicine was totally made up XD please review guys! More will be up soon :)**


	8. Sandwiches

**AN: Reid and Luke are not figures of my imagination! -well, maybe they are now...-**

* * *

Reid walked in the next day to find Luke lying on the couch, his hand resting on his forehead.

"Hey," He said quietly, kneeling to Luke's level, "how are you feeling?"

Luke just turned to look at Reid, his eyes saying it all.

"That bad, huh?"

Luke turned back to his beginning position, "Its not just that...I've practically been in this position all day, and whenever I try to write its hard because my body aches and my head hurts and the position I'm in is weird to write in, but whenever I sit up the room spins and..."

Reid nodded, "Was it this bad last time you got a transplant?"

Luke nodded, "It wasn't quite as bad, but my meds are stronger this time because the infection was so severe..."

Reid kissed Luke gently, and stood up to begin making his lunch.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Luke shook his head.

"Did you even have breakfast?"

Luke slowly shook his head again.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?"

This time, he nodded.

Reid brought his newly-crafted sandwich over and gently lifted up Luke's feet to place them in his lap. "You're supposed to take your pills with food. No wonder you feel so horrible."

Luke didn't say anything, but Reid knew what he was thinking, the less he ate, the less he threw up.

"Luke you _have _to eat. You need the nutrients! What would you prefer, throwing up or ending up in the hospital again?"

Luke didn't reply.

Reid put his plate down and took his hand, "Look, I know throwing up brings back some bad memories, but Luke you need to take this medicine correctly, so I can have you around as long as I signed up for. You said you'd take care of yourself, and I'm still holding you to it," he put Luke's hand down and carefully got up. "So, what would you like for lunch?"

Luke groaned and Reid didn't respond, he just made him a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Here," he said, placing the sandwich in front of him, "sit up and eat."

Luke nodded and got up slowly, closing his eyes when the vertigo hit. Reid sat next to him and rubbed his back.

When Luke opened his eyes again, he smiled at Reid.

Reid held out his hand, "Time to take your pills!"

Luke groaned, "Good thing you're a doctor, not a nurse, you'd be the most annoying nurse ever."

"And the most efficient, now swallow."

Luke took the pills and swallowed, then bit into his sandwich.

"I like your simple sandwiches, you should try them yourself sometime."

Reid rolled his eyes, "But those are so boring. My sandwiches are so..._intense_."

* * *

**Here we go! Now, the reason this chapter took a little longer than expected was because I didn't know if I should add on or not, there will be at least one more chapter though! So please review! Thanks! :D**


	9. You

**Reid and Luke were not characters of my imagination :P **

* * *

Luke was up and about by Monday, feeling mostly better. Chris was doing well and he and Katie had gotten engaged, everything seemed to be going well. Even so, there was never a dull moment in Oakdale, a fact Reid had quickly became accustomed to. He was an official resident of Oakdale, he and Luke had flown down to Dallas once Luke was feeling better and packed up the small amount of stuff he had left behind. They were moved in and happy. Reid smiled, he often wandered off in a free moment in the hospital, thinking about Luke, of course, he would never tell Luke that. Luke would never let him live down the fact that he daydreamed.

Reid looked up from his clipboard to see the object of his affection, "Luke! Wha-are you okay?"

Luke nodded, "Of course, six month check up remember?"

"Oh, oh, right..."

"Reid, don't worry. Everything's going to be a-okay," Luke added, with a cheesy thumbs up.

Reid rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend lightly, "I'll meet you in my office after your appointment."

Luke entered Reid's office with a groan, collapsing in the chair in front of his desk.

"What?"

"I have a kidney infection!"

"Why haven't you been admitted to the hospital?"

Luke laughed in spite himself,"Reid, its not that severe, they caught it very early so all I need is some antibiotics and some TLC, I'll be fine."

"But still, you're sick! I can't believe I didn't see the signs before, I've been trying to watch you but..."

"Reid, its so small, I don't even have the symptoms yet. The medicine will make me a little tired and such, but all and all I'll be fine by next week. Also, the doctor said that the drugs I'm taking are newer to the market, and they're supposed to strengthen my kidney against infections in the future."

"Oh. Well thats good," Reid stood up and took Luke's hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm driving you home."

"Why? I was going to go to Old Town and..."

"No way, not when you're sick!"

"Reid! I'm not a child!"

"Nope, come on, I'm taking you home."

Luke sighed and complied, shaking his head as Reid dragged him through the hospital.

Reid came home to find Luke on the couch, reading a book. Luke looked up and glared at him.

"What?"

"Oh you know exactly _what_ Reid."

"Luke, that emotion you saw me show a few hours ago, that was caring. I know its a surprising emotion coming from me, but hey it happened! You can't possibly be mad at me because of that...all you tell me to do is be more compassionate..."

"Reid, you showing your emotions is not why I'm mad, you treated me like a little kid, and thats not like you, what's really bothering you?"

"What? Nothing, nothing," Reid didn't look Luke in the eye as he removed his jacket.

Luke sighed and put his book down, getting off the couch, "Reid, hey, what's up?"

"Luke, nothing really," Reid walked into the other room, hoping the conversation ended with that.

It didn't.

Luke followed Reid into their bedroom, "Reid? Come on, what's bothering you?" Reid just shook his head and turned to leave when Luke grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at Luke.

"Reid?" Luke asked quietly, rubbing his thumb on the redhead's arm.

Reid sighed and sat on the bed, his boyfriend following, "I can't lose you, Luke."

"Where am I going to go?"

"I almost lost you once...and now you're sick again, and it scares me. If you die because you reject my kidney, or..."

Luke pulled him into a hug, silencing his worried ramblings, "Reid, you don't have anything to worry about. I've had so many near-death experiences in my life, but every time I come out alive, so obviously, I'm supposed to be here for a long time. If it makes you feel better, I'll start having six-month check ups, but Reid, you really shouldn't worry."

Reid raised a hand to Luke's face, and rubbed his thumb in small circles on his cheek, "I love you so much, how can I not worry?"

"Its exactly that, you love, and you let it conquer your worry. If all we did was worry all the time, where would we be?"

Reid sighed, "No where...how did you get so wise?"

"Near-death experiences, remember?"

"Oh...oh right, okay why am I not wiser then? Huh? I had a near-death experience, and here I am, same old Reid." Luke rolled his eyes, "I happen to like same-old-Reid, he's the man I fell in love with."

"I am pretty lovable aren't I?"

Luke swatted him, "Yeah, you are," he added as he kissed him.

Reid pulled away gently, "Wait, can we eat first?"

Luke rolled his eyes, but nodded, getting up slowly.

"Luke? You okay?"

Luke sighed, "Medicine," he muttered.

"Mhmm, now Luke, here's the thing, I'm about to go all worrying-Reid on you, and I better have angry-Luke on me again in a few hours."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, Luke, you're tired, the medicine is making you tired, and the best thing to do when you're tired is..."

"Sex?"

"No! Sleep."

"Oh, so worry-Reid doesn't like sex...this is new to me."

"No, worry-Reid is just fine with sex, just not when his boyfriend is about to fall asleep. Now, doctor's orders. Sleep."

"But, Reid, really I'm not tired, I only need one thing right now."

"Oh? And what is this thing you need oh-so much?"

"You."

**THE END**

**

* * *

AN: Well there you have it! I really liked working on this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep an eye on me though ;) I should have a new story up soon...and check out Faithfully too! Anyway...Please review! Thanks! :) **


End file.
